Immortal Darkness
by BlueBakura
Summary: Yuugi and Anzu have just been married, and they find the perfect house to live the perfect life. Weird things start happening, and romours are flying. Things that happened in the past can't really come back to haunt you, make you do things you would never


A/N: Okay, I got this idea from some movie I found in the store, but with many twists of my own. XD  
  
Summary: Yuugi and Anzu have just been married, and they find the perfect house to live the perfect life. Weird things start happening, and romours are flying. Things that happened in the past can't really come back to haunt you, make you do things you would never dream of doing... Can they?  
  
NOTE: Characters are VERY OOC, because this takes place about ten years from where the anime sits now. (Making Yuugi and Anzu twenty-five, I belive, and so on and so forth.)  
  
Reasons for rating: Scarey scenes, gore (maybe), lemon (het and yuri, AKA girlxboy and girlxgirl, implied yaoi AKA boyxboy), strong sexual refrences, fluff, and lots of other dark things. Possible character death and/or suicide. Don't read if you are not totally evil.  
  
Chapter Warnings: Little of languge, suggestive scenes, and a little fluff. Nothing too bad though.  
  
Domino Church, 11:00 AM, just after the wedding, Yuugi's POV  
  
Everyone was standing around drinking, eating, joking, and having a good time. It was a little upsetting that the wedding, my wedding was over. I could not belive that after all these years of fancying Anzu, we finally came together. We were to set off for our honeymoon at 3:00, so we both had time to say goodbye to family and friends.  
  
I looked around at all my friends. Everyone had changed so much since the time Seto held that big dueling touroment. Yes, I called him by his first name. He, along with everyone else had changed imensly since then. Shizuka had come out of the closet -so to speak- as a lesbian, as did Mai, somehow they both ended up together.  
  
I looked over at Mai and Shizuka, hand in hand. Ryou, also had come out as gay. Only there was a twist to his.. Him and his Yami were together. I would never dream of being with my Yami in that way. He was too much like a brother.  
  
Speaking of Yamis, we both had discoverd a power of our items. We could project bodies for our yamis for short periods of time. It took up alot of enrgy, but it was well worth it!  
  
I looked over at my yami, him, Jou, and Honda were drooling over some girls who were friends of Anzu's. Some things never change. All three of them were still single, and chasing girls as young as 16.  
  
Things were never the same between Jou and Shizuka ever since she hooked up with Mai.For one thing, he didn't like the idea of his baby sister being with anyone girl or boy. Second, he had high hopes of getting Mai in his bed.  
  
"Fucking animals. They're acting like dogs in heat." Otogi said coming over to stand by me. I think he was the only one who hadn't changed as much. But he had become a very close friend of ours.  
  
"They'll settle down someday. They'll find a girl that blows they're mind, and settle down."  
  
Otogi opened his mouth and closed it. I figured he was going to make some joke out of what I said, but at that moment Anzu came over and threw her arms around my neck. He left as soon as she came over.  
  
"I can wait until tonight!" She said planting a kiss on my lips.  
  
"For which reason?" I replied waggling my eyebrows in a seducful way.  
  
"Well for one..." She was talking in her most teasful voice. "it'll be nice to get away from all these people..."  
  
"And two..?"  
  
"Hah, I think you can figure that one out you sex-crased lunitic!" She said and walked over to Mai and Shizuka and began talking to them.  
  
I sighed and walked off to the bar to get another drink.. This is going to be a very intresting week.  
  
A/N: Not much of a plot yet, but I thought it would be a good idea for you to get the feel of the new chracters personallity.  
  
Next Chapter: Anzu and Yuugi leave for their wedding night.  
  
Please read and review! Or I will send my mighty army of LotR dolls to chop you to bits! XD 


End file.
